<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сладкая жизнь by NancyMuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527226">Сладкая жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck'>NancyMuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука узнает Какаши с неожиданной стороны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сладкая жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/150271">A Sweet Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss">Aviss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зеркало на фикбуке: </p>
<p>https://ficbook.net/readfic/9692765</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда это происходит в первый раз, Ирука не знает, как реагировать.</p>
<p>Ирука сидел на выдаче миссий, и его смена почти подходила к концу, когда пришел Хатаке Какаши с запоздалым отчетом о миссии. Само по себе это не странно: Какаши всегда сдавал отчеты с опозданием. Честно говоря, Ирука уже научился высчитывать, насколько опоздает Какаши с отчетом, учитывая его миссию.</p>
<p>Этот отчет он должен был просрочить на <i>двадцать четыре часа</i>, и Какаши пришел почти вовремя.</p>
<p>Ирука обращает внимание на то, что синяк из-за недосыпа под глазом Какаши такой темный, что кажется черным, а не фиолетовым, кожа вокруг словно пожелтела. Какаши осторожно идет к столу, придерживаясь за правый бок, словно недавно ранил его. И это тоже было неудивительно: Какаши, может, и один из самых лучших шиноби в Конохе (лучший из лучших по мнению некоторых), но он не был несокрушимым.</p>
<p>Ируку удивил не очевидно измученный Какаши и не то, что он принес отчет с опозданием. Ируку поразило то, что отчет, покачиваясь, лежал на каком-то контейнере.</p>
<p>— Добрый вечер, Ирука-сэнсэй, — приветливо здоровается Какаши, однако даже по голосу слышно, как он устал.</p>
<p>— Какаши-сан, — здоровается Ирука, не сводя глаз с контейнера в руках Какаши, — что это?</p>
<p>Какаши смотрит на свои руки, потом, приподнимая бледную бровь, переводит взгляд на Ируку.</p>
<p>— Мой отчет. Надеюсь, я несильно опоздал.</p>
<p>— Не сильнее, чем обычно, Какаши-сан, — машинально отвечает Ирука, протягивая руку за отчетом прежде, чем успевает даже подумать об этом, — и я не это имел в виду.</p>
<p>Когда Какаши отвечает, по его голосу слышно, что он улыбается.</p>
<p>— А, вы имеете в виду печенье, — говорит Какаши, протягивая квадратный стеклянный контейнер вместе с отчетом о миссии, который опасно покачивается на крышке.</p>
<p>Ирука моргает, смотря на контейнер, который теперь держит в руках.</p>
<p>— <i>Печенье</i>, — повторяет Ирука, пристально осматривая комнату, выискивая постоянных шутников, которые прячутся среди нескольких оставшихся шиноби. Это, должно быть, какая-то шутка — жизнь Ируки не настолько невероятна, чтобы сам Хатаке Какаши угощал его печеньем.</p>
<p>Комната, где выдают миссии, почти пустая, и не видно никаких шутников.</p>
<p>— Да, тут есть с шоколадом и с имбирем, — кивает Какаши, словно это самая обычная вещь на свете. — Я испек слишком много, было бы жалко их выкинуть.</p>
<p>Ирука рассматривает Какаши, но кроме того, что он устал и очевидно занесен в черный список Цунаде из-за того, что в таком состоянии не находится в больнице, Какаши не выглядит как-то необычно. Ирука не чувствует никаких маленьких аномалий в его чакре.</p>
<p>Ирука пожимает плечами, ставит контейнер на стол и берет свиток.</p>
<p>— И почему вы именно мне их даете? — наконец, спрашивает Ирука, открывая свиток и бегло просматривая то, что там написано. Вопреки распространенному мнению, Какаши может сдавать правильно заполненные отчеты и почерк у него не такой уж и ужасный. Ирука знает: <i>однажды</i> Какаши сдал ему такой отчет.</p>
<p>К несчастью, это было лишь раз, и Ирука ждет, когда Какаши снова сдаст такой хороший отчет. Ирука, нахмурившись, читает отчет, пытаясь найти слова среди, казалось бы, случайных мазков кистью.</p>
<p>— Я подумал, что вы могли бы поделиться со своими учениками, — Какаши улыбается, и, когда Ирука снова поднимает на него взгляд, джоунин счастливо щурится.</p>
<p>Ирука пару секунд раздумывает и, в конце концов, кивает. В общем и целом, это не страннее, чем все то, что происходит в Конохе. Итак, Какаши испек печенье, когда он, очевидно, готов рухнуть на пол от усталости, потому что только что вернулся с миссии S-ранга. Ирука не собирается ничего говорить насчет того как джоунин <i>снимает стресс</i>.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Какаши-сан. И спасибо вам за вашу усердную работу. Теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь в постель, прежде чем Цунаде-сама вас увидит и убьет за то, что вы ушли из больницы.</p>
<p>Смех Какаши заполняет всю комнату.</p>
<p>— А она ведь может, да? — говорит Какаши, прежде чем исчезнуть в облаке дыма.</p>
<p>«Позер», — с улыбкой думает Ирука. Он откладывает в сторону печенье и складывает в специальное отведенное место отчет. Теперь, когда Какаши ушел, Ирука может заканчивать смену.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это не самое лучшее печенье из всего, что когда-либо пробовал Ирука.<p>Да, печенье неплохое, сладкое, вкусное, и Ирука даже не отрицает это. К тому моменту как Ирука вспоминает, что он, в общем-то, не должен был есть печенье, он уже все съел.</p>
<p>И Ирука ничего не может с этим сделать. Ирука — сладкоежка, он обычно никому не рассказывает об этом, потому что когда дело доходит до сладкого, он не может держать себя в руках. И еще у Ируки не получается выпечка. Ирука неплохо готовит, и ему не надо постоянно покупать готовую еду, но он вообще не умеет готовить выпечку.</p>
<p>Даже если это подарок Какаши, Ирука бы поступил безответственно, если бы, предварительно не проверив, угостил бы этим печеньем своих учеников. Никто никогда не знает, когда какой-то джоунин сойдет с ума и решит отравить целый класс будущих шиноби. На самом деле это долг Ируки — удостовериться, что печенье не отравлено, съедобно и в нем нет измельченного стекла или крошечных сюрикенов вместо шоколадной крошки.</p>
<p>Ирука придерживался этой версии, и даже Ибики не смог бы переубедить его.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В следующий раз Какаши принес маффины.<p>Какаши выглядит так, словно его растерзал тигр, и, учитывая данные о миссии, скорее всего, так и было. Под глазом у джоунина все расцарапано и, судя по всему, под маской еще царапины. Его левая рука перевязана, а правой он держал контейнер, на котором покачивался свиток.</p>
<p>Ирука берет то, что ему протягивает Какаши: чуунин молча забирает из рук джоунина контейнер и кладет его в сумку, а потом разворачивает свиток.</p>
<p>— А вам разве можно здесь находиться, Какаши-сан? — спрашивает Ирука, выискивая в отчете очевидные ошибки, отсутствие важной информации, а иногда даже пытаясь разобрать хоть какие-то слова. — Вы неважно выглядите.</p>
<p>Какаши улыбается под маской и на секунду кривится от боли.</p>
<p>— Вы беспокоитесь о моем здоровье, Ирука-сэнсэй?</p>
<p>— Кто-то же должен, — кивает Ирука, едва заметно улыбаясь. Ирука не договаривает «и это, очевидно, будете не вы». — И, кроме того, если вы рухнете на пол во время моей смены, я еще долго не смогу отсюда уйти.</p>
<p>— Справедливо, — легко соглашается Какаши.</p>
<p>Они пару секунд в тишине смотрят друг на друга, словно Какаши ждет, что Ирука скажет что-то. Ирука не знает, что сказать и поэтому просто в ответ молча смотрит на Какаши.</p>
<p>— Вашим ученикам понравилось печенье? — наконец, спрашивает Какаши. Ирука отводит взгляд, надеясь, что то, что у внезапно начали гореть щеки, не значит, что он покраснел. Хотя, наверное, Ирука все-таки покраснел, он даже уверен в этом. — Неужели они были настолько невкусными?</p>
<p>— Нет, они были неплохими, — быстро отвечает Ирука, краснея еще сильнее.</p>
<p>Какаши хитро смотрит на Ируку, растягивая губы под маской в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Они попробовали печенье?</p>
<p>— Не совсем, — признается Ирука, стыдливо опуская голову. Внезапно объяснение, почему Ируке пришлось съесть все печенье кажется очень глупым. По крайней мере, он ни за что не расскажет о нем Какаши.</p>
<p>Какаши весело и довольно смеется.</p>
<p>— А <i>вам</i> оно понравилось, Ирука-сэнсэй?</p>
<p>Ирука не знает, а можно ли еще сильнее покраснеть или он внезапно загорится.</p>
<p>— Хорошее печенье, спасибо вам, — бормочет Ирука.</p>
<p>— Тогда, я надеюсь вам, понравятся маффины, — говорит Какаши, наклоняясь вперед вровень с лицом Ируки. — Они с корицей и с лимоном.</p>
<p>Какаши уходит в этот раз через дверь. Возможно, из-за своего состояния, а может быть, потому что Хокаге только что пришла, и Какаши не хотел, чтобы его забрали в больницу.</p>
<p>Еще долго румянец не сходит со щек Ируки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маффины невероятно вкусные.<p>Какаши никак не мог знать, что Ирука любит сочетание корицы и лимона, но чуунин определенно наслаждался таким счастливым совпадением.</p>
<p>Конечно, то, что Какаши готовит выпечку, было неожиданно, но это было не более странно, чем то, что Ирука слышал о других джуонинах. Выпечка лучше, чем мазохистское поведение Гая, которое он называет тренировками или чрезмерное пристрастие Анко к алкоголю. Ирука знал, что когда Генма нервничает, он берет в руки скрипку и мучает классику, а Шикамару играет в шахматы вслепую против, как минимум трех, соперников. И лучше не говорить много о любви Цунаде к азартным играм.</p>
<p>В таких обстоятельствах готовить выпечку — это безобидный способ снятия стресса.</p>
<p>И Ирука наслаждается тем, что у Какаши получается в итоге, так что ему грех жаловаться.</p>
<p>Ирука все еще помнит тот урок по управлению стрессом, который он получил до того как закончил Академию. Ирука нечасто вспоминал тот визит Четвертого Хокаге в Академию, но сейчас у него в голове всплыло каждое слово, сказанное тогда.</p>
<p>Хокаге говорил о том, что значило быть шиноби, рассказывал им о жизни и смерти, о крови, боли и долге.</p>
<p>— Быть боевым шиноби — сложно, — сказал Хокаге целому классу восхищенных и переполненных энергией пре-генинов. — Вы должны научиться выживать, не обращать внимание на свои эмоции и лишать жизни. Большинство из вас усвоит этот урок на собственных ошибках. Вы еще слишком юны, чтобы понять, что это значит.</p>
<p>Ирука видел, что большая часть его одноклассников не поняла, что сказал Хокаге. Ирука и сам понял его слова не скоро.</p>
<p>— Сегодня я хочу вам рассказать, что значит быть <i>не</i> боевым шиноби.</p>
<p>По комнате пробежался шепот, недоумение, повисшее в воздухе из-за слов Хокаге, казалось, можно было потрогать руками.</p>
<p>— Когда вы не сражаетесь за свою деревню, вам нужно жить как обычным людям, так же как и все. И это сложнее, чем быть шиноби.</p>
<p>В тот день Хокаге сказал, что любил готовить. Он рассказал, как возвращается со сложной миссии, заходит на кухню и готовит до тех пор, пока у него не заканчиваются продукты. Хокаге объяснял, что так он из шиноби превращается в обычного человека, и, если руки пахнут чесноком или луком, он забывает, что какое-то время назад они пахли кровью.</p>
<p>С Четвертым в тот день пришел мрачный парень в маске, он был не намного старше Ируки, но на нем уже был джоунинский жилет. В то время Ирука не знал его, но очень хорошо запомнил, как тот парень постоянно незаинтересованно смотрел на Хокаге.</p>
<p>Теперь, когда Ирука вспоминает тот день, понимает, что у парня были поразительно белые волосы и, кажется, он научился снимать стресс так же, как и его учитель.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С эклерами с заварным кремом Какаши немного переборщил, но вот из-за булочек с корицей Ирука улыбался всю неделю. Потом Какаши приносит круассаны, бриошь, брауни, а как-то вообще приносит торт с морковью и грецким орехом — Какаши наотрез отказался давать рецепт.<p>И так Ирука наслаждался таким количеством выпечки, что даже не мог назвать все, и начал с нетерпением ждать Какаши в комнате выдачи миссий. Он ждал не столько сладкое (хотя Ирука его очень любит), а именно <i>Какаши</i>.</p>
<p>Было что-то в их общении, что-то поменялось с тех пор, как Какаши в первый раз угостил Ируку печеньем.</p>
<p>— Вы пытаетесь меня раскормить? — с улыбкой интересуется Ирука, когда Какаши приходит с разноцветными кексами.</p>
<p>— Зачем мне это, Ирука-сэнсэй? — хитро усмехается Какаши, задумчиво и медленно скользя взглядом по телу Ируки. — Вы выглядите идеально для меня.</p>
<p>Или:</p>
<p>— Вы немного переборщили с корицей, — беззлобно корит Ирука, возвращая контейнер Какаши.</p>
<p>— Но корица — это афродизиак, возможно, у меня на вас планы, — дразнит Какаши, внимательно рассматривая Ируку, на что тот только смеется.</p>
<p>— На меня?</p>
<p>— Вы же не думаете, что я бы стал делать это для кого-то еще, да, сэнсэй?</p>
<p>Если честно, это похоже на флирт, хотя Какаши не пытался никак встретиться с Ирукой за пределами штаба. Ирука не знает, как относится к этому.</p>
<p>Ирука привык думать, что Какаши такой же сумасшедший джуонин как и все остальные. Возможно, чуть более сумасшедший, чем другие, но в целом, в нем нет ничего примечательного. Какаши нравился Ируке в физическом плане: у Какаши было невероятное тело, которое не могла скрыть даже униформа. Ирука видел не все, но то, что он видел ему очень нравилось. Ирука не слепой, у него есть потребности в сексе, так что в этом влечении к Какаши нет ничего удивительного.</p>
<p>Теперь же Какаши угощает его сладким, и они по-доброму поддразнивают друг друга. Все происходящее между ними начинает беспокоить Ируку.</p>
<p>Ирука не знает, что между ними происходит, но в последнее время он чувствует, как в животе щекочут бабочки каждый раз, когда Какаши входит в комнату, где выдают миссии. Еще, когда Ирука протягивает ему миссии S-ранга, внутри все скручивается от беспокойства.</p>
<p>Как-то раз Ирука смотрит на свиток с миссией и, протягивая его Какаши, думает: <i>«Это точно многоярусный торт»</i>, и тут же осознает всю абсурдность ситуации. Ситуация стала в высшей степени абсурдной — Ирука начал классифицировать миссии по тортам, и поэтому он не очень хочет выдавать Какаши именно это.</p>
<p>Ирука с неохотой протягивает свиток Какаши, но не хочет разжимать пальцы. Какаши смотрит на Ируку, очаровательно с интересом приподняв бровь.</p>
<p>— Вас не будет две недели, — хмурясь, бормочет Ирука, осознавая всю опасность миссии.</p>
<p>— Вы будете скучать, Ирука-сэнсэй? — шутливо спрашивает Какаши, однако в его голосе есть что-то такое, что Ирука, кажется, не может понять. Что-то очень похожее на надежду.</p>
<p>— Да, буду, — отвечает Ирука, прежде чем успевает все обдумать. Какаши изумленно смотрит на Ируку. — То есть, я уже очень привык к вашим угощениям, — краснея, быстро добавляет Ирука. — И пока вы не вернетесь, мне придется покупать сладкое самому.</p>
<p>Какаши смеется, с нежностью рассматривая Ируку.</p>
<p>— Тогда я точно приготовлю что-то особенное, чтобы наверстать упущенное.</p>
<p>И снова флирт, из-за которого Ируке кажется, что, возможно, он интересен Какаши. Ирука решает пойти ва-банк.</p>
<p>— Просто возвращайся в целости и сохранности, Какаши, — наконец, говорит Ирука, отбросив все формальности. Какаши замечает это, судя по тому, как удивленно блеснул его глаз.</p>
<p>— Ты переживаешь? — спрашивает Какаши. Впервые в его голосе только серьезность.</p>
<p>— Ты видел миссию? Конечно, я волнуюсь!</p>
<p>Какаши наклоняется вперед до тех пор, пока их с Ирукой не разделяет несколько сантиметром. Улыбку Какаши под маской нельзя ни с чем спутать.</p>
<p>— Я точно вернусь, — говорит Какаши. Ирука чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, из-за которого мурашки бегут по спине.</p>
<p>Это будут две долгие недели.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя неделю после того как Какаши ушел на миссию Ирука кое-что придумывает.<p>Семестр почти закончился, и пре-генины уже готовы сдавать экзамен. Ирука знал, что некоторые из них не смогут его сдать, и еще он понимает, что большинство из них в конечном счете станут шиноби, если не в этом году, то в следующем. И всем им нужно преподать тот <i>другой урок.</i></p>
<p>И это идеальный повод увидеть Какаши вне комнаты, где выдают миссии.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ирука должен был предвидеть это.<p>Ирука переживал за Какаши с того самого момента как протянул ему свиток с миссией, и когда джоунин не вернулся в отведенный срок, Ирука знал, что что-то пошло не так.</p>
<p>Конечно, Ирука хотел увидеть Какаши за пределами комнаты, где выдают миссии, но не так.</p>
<p>— Ирука, — тихо и очень устало поздоровался Какаши. Даже его голос казался безумно истощенным. На белых больничных простынях Какаши выглядит маленьким, почти сливается с ними, потому что его кожа такая же бледная. Только глаз Какаши живо блестел, когда он с нежностью смотрел на Ируку.</p>
<p>— Ты должен был вернуться в целости и сохранности, Какаши, — мягко ругает Ирука, ставя бумажный пакет с угощением на тумбочку. Какаши на секунду задерживает взгляд на нем, а потом опять смотрит на Ируку.</p>
<p>— Я вернулся, и все на месте, — отвечает Какаши, и по голосу слышно, что он улыбается.</p>
<p>Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга. Ирука не знает, что сказать. Ожидая возвращения Какаши, Ирука в голове уже распланировал разговор с ним, в ходе которого он хотел осторожно выяснить, а всерьез ли Какаши флиртует с ним. Однако сейчас точно не подходящее время для этого.</p>
<p>Во-первых, возможно, Какаши в таком состоянии не сможет пережить этот разговор.</p>
<p>— Что в пакете? — наконец, спрашивает Какаши.</p>
<p>Ирука смотрит на пакет, пытаясь не покраснеть.</p>
<p>— Я принес тебе немного сладкого, потому что ты пока что не можешь ничего сам приготовить.</p>
<p>Ирука видит только часть лица Какаши, не скрытую маской, но даже так он может сказать, что джоунин недоуменно нахмурился. Ирука краснеет, и Какаши качает головой и хрипло смеется.</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, что мне не нравится сладкое, сэнсэй? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Какаши.</p>
<p>И это невозможно, просто невозможно, учитывая, что Какаши старательно угощал Ируку тортами и конфетами на протяжении <i>месяцев</i>.</p>
<p>— Когда я стал джоунином, чтобы я мог снимать стресс, мой сэнсэй научил меня готовить, но у меня не очень хорошо получалось. Как оказалось, готовить выпечку проще, — объясняет Какаши, на что Ирука недоверчиво рассматривает его. — Я раздавал торты, которые готовил, но мне уже очень давно не приходилось <i>снимать стресс</i> таким способом.</p>
<p>Ирука смотрит на него, и слова Какаши никак не укладываются в голове.</p>
<p>— Но ты…</p>
<p>Какаши улыбается.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, Ирука, я видел, как ты пару раз ходил в пекарню неподалеку от моего дома. Я подумал, что так мы с тобой сможем сблизиться.</p>
<p>— Так все это время, — смеется Ирука, наконец, сложив весь паззл воедино, — ты пытался забраться ко мне в штаны через желудок?</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Ирука был против этого.</p>
<p>— Да, но… Ирука, ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? — серьезно спрашивает Какаши, но в его взгляде все так же можно разглядеть веселый блеск. Ирука удивленно моргает, когда Какаши так резко переводит тему. — Я бы хотел его продолжить, когда я буду лежать голый и потный в постели с тобой, и я не думаю, что сейчас смогу все это осуществить.</p>
<p>Ирука смеется и сдерживается, чтобы не забраться на кровать и не начать то, о чем сказал Какаши.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, Цунаде-сама не это имела в виду, когда назначила тебе неделю постельного режима.</p>
<p>— Ты прав, сэнсэй. Так как мы поступим?</p>
<p>Ирука встает и забирает пакет с тумбочки.</p>
<p>— У меня сейчас смена в штабе, а тебе надо отдыхать, Какаши, — говорит Ирука. — И у меня есть просьба.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поместье Хатаке больше, чем представлял себе Ирука, и дети были рады тому, что их сюда привели. Наверное, это потому что их будет учить Хатаке Какаши, легендарный Копирующий ниндзя.<p>Ирука не решился им сказать, чему будет их учить Какаши.</p>
<p>Они прошли через главную дверь в дом. В тишине дома то и дело слышались восхищенные вздохи и взволнованный шепот. Какаши уже был на кухне — все необходимые продукты и приспособления занимали все свободные поверхности кухни. Какаши уже полностью восстановился. Он был одет просто в форму без жилета и без сумки с оружием.</p>
<p>— Ирука-сэнсэй, — с улыбкой здоровается Какаши, окидывая взглядом толпу детей в своем доме.</p>
<p>— Какаши-сан, — официально здоровается Ирука, с уважением поклонившись, — спасибо, что пригласили нас и согласились мне помочь с этим уроком.</p>
<p>Дети с любопытством осматривались, с удивлением подозрительно скользили взглядом по тому, что лежало на кухне.</p>
<p>— Мы что, на кухне? — недоверчиво и разочарованно спрашивает Конохамару. — Что мы сможем выучить на кухне?</p>
<p>Те, кто чуть смелее, бормочут что-то в знак согласия.</p>
<p>— Это будет урок выживания, — поясняет Какаши, серьезным взглядом смотря на детей.</p>
<p>Они тут же оживляются.</p>
<p>— Выживания?</p>
<p>Ирука уверен, что сказанное будоражит их воображение. Скорее всего они думают, что сейчас будут готовить яды. И Ирука должен все взять под контроль, иначе его ученики сейчас все разнесут.</p>
<p>— У скольких из вас родители боевые шиноби? — Ирука задает вопрос классу, используя свой лучший тон учителя. Большинство поднимает руки. — И что первым делом делают ваши родители, когда возвращаются с миссии?</p>
<p>Дети неловко переглядываются. Ирука заметил, что некоторые уже поняли, о чем будет урок. Стоящая сзади Кумико подняла руку.</p>
<p>— Мой папа сидит около дома, какое-то время читает и курит. Он не заходит в дом пока не дочитает книгу, а бабушка не разрешает выходить к нему, — застенчиво произносит девочка.</p>
<p>Ирука кивает, и еще несколько учеников поднимает руки.</p>
<p>— Моя мама играет с собаками на улице.</p>
<p>— К моему брату приходит его девушка, и они <i>целуются</i>, — с отвращением рассказывает Янато.</p>
<p>— Папа вяжет, — говорит Ханаби. Какаши удивленно смотрит на нее и пытается не засмеяться, представляя благородного Хьюгу за вязанием.</p>
<p>— А какое отношение это имеет к выживанию? — нахмурившись, перебивает Конохамару. Он один из немногих, кто не поднял руку после первого вопроса Ируки. — Это <i>глупо</i>!</p>
<p>Кто-то начинает одобрительно бормотать, и Ирука понимает, что дети постепенно перестают его слушаться. Какаши делает шаг вперед, прежде чем Ирука успевает одернуть Конохамару.</p>
<p>— Подойди, Конохамару, — зовет Какаши, становясь впереди и присаживаясь на корточки.</p>
<p>Конохамару с неохотой подходит к Какаши.</p>
<p>— Теперь закрой глаза. Давай, закрывай. — В глазах Конохамару мелькает страх, прежде чем он слушается Какаши. Ирука замечает, как остальные ученики пододвигаются, наклоняясь, чтобы получше все рассмотреть. Несмотря ни на что, Ирука не переживает. Он знает, что Какаши ничего не сделает Конохамару. — Представь, что ты джоунин. Ты защищаешь свою деревню, сражаешься с врагами, как твой дедушка и как делали твои родители. Как твой дядя сейчас. И как Наруто.</p>
<p>Ирука не может не улыбнуться, услышав имя Наруто, кумира Конохамару. Мальчик улыбается, но не открывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты завершил миссию, но твоя команда ранена, может, даже кто-то мертв. — Конохамару хмурится. — Твои враги жестокие и безжалостные, ты не хочешь возвращаться, но ты должен.</p>
<p>Все в комнате заглядывают в глаз Какаши, каждый ребенок внимательно слушает каждое слово.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь остаться, подраться с ними, может, догнать их и заставить поплатиться за то, что они сделали. Но ты должен возвращаться, потому что в приоритете твоя команда и миссия. Ты возвращаешься домой, в Коноху, к тем, кого ты защищаешь, но ты помнишь своих врагов, чувствуешь боль и злость своих сокомандников, — Какаши закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, наверное, вспомнив свое прошлое. — Теперь скажи мне, Конохамару, что ты чувствуешь?</p>
<p>Конохамару резко открывает глаза, и Ирука видит то, чего никогда не видел в его взгляде — глубокую ненависть и непреодолимое желание убивать. Все тут же исчезает, и Конохамару выглядит очень юным и очень напуганным.</p>
<p>Какаши поднимается и мягко взъерошивает волосы Конохамару.</p>
<p>— Мы называем это снятием стресса, и это и есть выживание. Прежде всего оно касается не нас, а тех, кого мы любим и кого изо всех сил стараемся защитить.</p>
<p>— Как вы с этим справляетесь, Какаши-сэнсэй? — наконец, спрашивает Конохамару. В его голосе больше нет той самоуверенности и пренебрежения, которые там были несколько минут назад.</p>
<p>— Я готовлю выпечку, и, если бы ваш сэнсэй не съел все, что я недавно приготовил, вы бы поняли, что у меня очень хорошо получается, — с улыбкой отвечает Какаши, бросая веселый взгляд на Ируку. Они оба знают, что это не совсем правда, но для учеников сойдет и такой рассказ. — Я только что вернулся с миссии, и я знаю, что у вас завтра экзамен.</p>
<p>Ирука становится рядом с Какаши и смотрит на учеников. Стоило упомянуть завтрашний экзамен, как они все тут же встревоженно стали переглядываться. Ирука понял, что привести их сегодня сюда — это хорошая идея.</p>
<p>— Кто-нибудь хочет расслабиться?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пока что это лучший из всех уроков, что когда-либо проводил Ирука.<p>И еще он самый долгий. Или, по крайней мере, так кажется.</p>
<p>Большинство детей отнеслись к приготовлению выпечки так, словно это тренировка с кунаями, и слушали все поручения Какаши так, словно он был капитаном их команды, а торт — миссией. Конохамару особенно внимательно слушал каждое слово Какаши, постоянно стоял рядом и первым вызывался помочь.</p>
<p>На кухне бегало так много детей, что было бы чудом, если бы им удалось что-то сделать. Что-то съедобное, если точнее.</p>
<p>Несколько учеников стоят по углам кухни и неохотно делают то, что их просят. Им точно не интересно происходящее.</p>
<p>— Дальше по коридору через две двери библиотека, — говорит Какаши, бегло скользя взглядом по детям, — если вы хотите поиграть с моими нинкенами, то они сейчас в саду.</p>
<p>После слов Какаши на кухне тут же становится свободнее, и Ирука слышит раздраженный голос Паккуна.</p>
<p>— Так они не будут скучать, — Какаши снимает перчатки и начинает руками месить тесто. — Подай мне белый сахар, Ирука.</p>
<p>Ирука протягивает сахар, краем глаза наблюдая за своими учениками, которые остались на кухне, а потом соскребает немного теста с пальцев Какаши, пробует на вкус и тут же морщится.</p>
<p>— Что ты готовишь? — спрашивает Ирука, отходя, чтобы налить себе воды. Тесто было невкусным, но выражение лица Какаши, когда он смотрел как Ирука облизывает палец, того стоило. — По вкусу напоминает бетон.</p>
<p>— Сейчас это просто мука и вода, Ирука, — смеется Какаши, качая головой.</p>
<p>Все двигаются по кухне в каком-то особом ритме, особенно после того как Какаши включает радио на кухне.</p>
<p>Сложно не двигаться под ритм музыки — дети почти танцуя передают продукты туда-сюда, пытаясь сделать что-то похожее на печенье, Какаши замешивает тесто и параллельно дает указание кому и как что делать. Какаши каким-то образом удается быть везде и сразу одновременно — каждую минуту он невзначай сталкивается с Ирукой и прижимается к нему все ближе и ближе.</p>
<p>— Ирука-сэнсэй, попробуйте мое! — зовет Ханаби, протягивая ему миску с тем, что готовит.</p>
<p>Ирука подходит к ней, намеренно прижимаясь всем телом к Какаши, когда протискивается мимо него.</p>
<p>— Прости, тут так тесно, — ухмыльнувшись, бормочет извинения Ирука, заметив, как ошарашенно Какаши смотрит на него.</p>
<p>И после этого все начинается, и Ирука благодарен за то, что его студенты еще слишком невинны, чтобы все понять. Какаши прижимался к спине Ируке, чтобы взять со стола нужный ингредиент, и шептал, обжигая горячим шепотом шею:</p>
<p>— Прости, сэнсэй, мне нужна сахарная пудра.</p>
<p>По самодовольному взгляду Какаши понятно, что прежде чем отстраниться, он заметил, как по телу Ируки пробежала дрожь.</p>
<p>Ирука с прищуром смотрит на Какаши, но тут же улыбается, когда замечает, как выглядит Какаши. У него на маске пятно от муки, и он закатал рукава кофты. Все руки Какаши были в тесте, и даже на его одежде тут и там были маленькие кусочки теста.</p>
<p>Может, Какаши и хорошо готовит выпечку, но точно не аккуратно.</p>
<p>— Можно попробовать? — спрашивает Ирука, подходя ближе. Прежде чем Какаши успевает ответить, Ирука берет его за запястье и слизывает тесто с его пальцев. Во взгляде Какаши что-то темнеет, и слышно, как джоунин тихо выдыхает.</p>
<p>— Вкусно, — с удовольствием произносит Ирука, наблюдая за выражением лица Какаши, отходит и идет проверять, как у Конохамару получается печенье.</p>
<p>— Надо заканчивать, — голос у Какаши был странно напряженный. — Вам надо готовиться к завтрашнему экзамену. Духовка готова.</p>
<p>Дети тяжело вздыхают по большей части из-за напоминания о завтрашнем экзамене. Как бы им весело ни было, они не могут столько времени проводить на кухне. Кто-то уже начал беспокоиться, кто-то из тех, кто читал в библиотеке или играл на улице уже попросил разрешения уйти. В конце концов, им всем надо было учиться.</p>
<p>Ирука прощается с учениками целую вечность или, по крайней мере, так кажется, когда он наблюдает за тем, как Какаши помешивает глазурь для торта, и как сладости готовятся в духовке. Последним был Конохамару, который отказался уходить до тех пор, пока он не заберет несколько печенек с собой.</p>
<p>Какаши и Ирука смотрят как мальчик обжигает пальцы, пока пытается взять с горячего противня, вскрикивая тут же засовывает пальцы в рот и пытается сделать то же самое, но другой рукой. Ожидаемо, ничего не получается.</p>
<p>— Держи, — Какаши протягивает Конохамару пакет с печеньем, и Ирука старается не усмехнуться, когда видит, как джоунин практически выталкивает парня из дома и захлопывает за ним дверь. — Итак, — начинает Какаши, подходя к Ируке, когда они, наконец, остаются одни.</p>
<p>— Итак, — с улыбкой повторяет Ирука.</p>
<p>Какаши подходит к Ируке, прижимает его к столешнице и внимательно смотрит сверху-вниз.</p>
<p>— Помнишь то, о чем мы должны были поговорить? — спрашивает Какаши. Он так близко, что Ирука чувствует жар, исходящий от его кожи. Каждая клеточкой тела Ируки дрожит от предвкушения.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Давай пропустим эту часть.</p>
<p>Какаши стягивает маску, и Ирука широко распахнутыми глазами рассматривает его лицо. Какаши не <i>идеален</i>, но красив, и Ирука не знает, что сказать, кроме того, что он не ожидал, что так быстро и так легко сможет увидеть его лицо.</p>
<p>— Твоя маска, — глупо бормочет Ирука, — ты снял маску.</p>
<p>Какаши улыбается, и Ируке хочется целовать его в эти потрясающие губы. Ирука, приоткрыв рот, изумленно смотрит на него.</p>
<p>— С маской было бы сложно целовать тебя, Ирука.</p>
<p>Какаши наклоняется и целует приоткрытые губы Ируки, проскальзывая языком внутрь. Какаши мстит за все те пару часов, которые он провел в предвкушении большего, за каждое случайно прикосновение и подразнивание, и Ирука стонет в поцелуй, чувствуя, как от возбуждения кружится голова. Ирука берет Какаши за голову и заставляет его наклониться еще ниже, еще больше углубляя поцелуй, пока не перехватывает дыхание.</p>
<p>Ирука все еще пытается отдышаться, но когда Какаши резко опускается на колени, у него снова перехватывает дыхание.</p>
<p>— Я думал об этом с того момента, как ты вошел в дом, сэнсэй, — гулко бормотал Какаши, прижимаясь к животу Ируки. — Ты поступил жестоко, когда пришел сюда в окружении детей.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — соглашается Ирука, и с его губ срывается стон, когда Какаши расстегивает на нем штаны. Дыхание Какаши обжигает его эрекцию, он скользит губами по члену через ткань. Ирука, дрожа, сильнее сжимает край столешницы.</p>
<p>— Очень жестоко, — повторяет Какаши, губами прижимаясь к ткани. Какаши отстраняется, стягивает с Ируки штаны и нижнее белье. На мгновение Какаши замирает, рассматривая член Ируки, пока сам чуунин возбужденно наблюдает за джоунином, а потом Какаши медленно облизывает член, неторопливо скользя языком снизу вверх. Ирука прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не закричать от наслаждения.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, Какаши, — стонет Ирука, раздумывая, а будет ли дурным тоном просто схватить Какаши за волосы и заставить его взять в рот.</p>
<p>Но Какаши уже через секунду берет его член в рот так глубоко, как только может, и тот жар и то, как член скользит по горлу, кажутся идеальными. Какаши смотрит вверх, его глаз лукаво блестит, пока джоунин ласкает ртом член и одной рукой ищет миску с глазурью рядом с Ирукой. В следующую секунду Какаши подносит пальцы измазанные глазурью к губам Ируки, и он тут же жадно облизывает их, наслаждаясь сладким привкусом кожи Какаши.</p>
<p>Какаши стонет, насаживаясь глубже, и от вибраций его голоса Ирука дрожит и стонет в ответ. Ирука с двойным усердием посасывает пальцы, языком поглаживая кончики пальцев, всецело наслаждаясь звуками, что срываются с губ Какаши. Когда Какаши убирает пальцы, Ирука машинально тянется за ними, но тут же со стоном откидывает голову назад, когда пальцы дотрагиваются до его задницы. Ирука шире расставляет ноги, чтобы Какаши было удобнее, дрожит, когда тот в ответ смеется, и от этого звука по телу бегут мурашки.</p>
<p>— Какаши, — снова стонет Ирука. Он забывает все слова, кроме одного, когда Какаши скользит внутрь одним пальцем. Ирука совершает ошибку, когда смотрит вниз, и то, как Какаши согнулся перед ним и как очевидно ласкает себя, и видя все это, Ирука понимает, что еще немного и он кончит.</p>
<p>Ирука понимает, что не может больше сдерживаться, когда Какаши добавляет второй палец и массирует простату. Ирука отругивается и кладет ладонь на голову Какаши, чтобы предупредить его.</p>
<p>— Какаши…</p>
<p>Но Какаши не останавливается, он только делает все с двойным усердием — берет глубже, плотнее сжимает щеки, усерднее трахает пальцами Ируку, пока чуунин уже не может держать себя в руках. Ирука, дрожа всем телом, бурно кончает, и единственная причина, почему он еще не рухнул на пол — это то, что он сжимает пальцами столешницу и то, что Какаши держит его за бедра.</p>
<p>Какаши отодвигается, и Ирука падает на пол, чувствуя себя настолько хорошо, что ему даже не было неловко.</p>
<p>— Это было… — начинает Ирука, но Какаши тут же затыкает его ленивым и довольным поцелуем. Ирука чувствует свой привкус на языке Какаши, и вопреки всему чувствует, как начинает снова возбуждаться.</p>
<p>— Просто вкратце, сэнсэй, — шепчет Какаши в поцелуй. — Я не люблю сладкое, но тебя… Тебя я бы ел не уставая. У меня было много времени, чтобы подумать, что я хочу с тобой сделать, пока готовил то сладкое, что тебе так понравилось.</p>
<p>Ирука улыбнулся, наклоняя назад голову.</p>
<p>— Расскажешь?</p>
<p>— Покажу.</p>
<p>— Прям все?</p>
<p>Какаши смеется и целует Ируку. Какаши поднимается на ноги, помогает Ируке встать и ведет его в спальню.</p>
<p>— И даже больше.</p>
<p>Ирука смеется в ответ. Дойдя до кровати, Ирука останавливается, и Какаши вопросительно на него смотрит.</p>
<p>— А ты будешь еще печь мне торты?</p>
<p>Ирука не слышит ответ. Какаши притягивает его ближе, они, смеясь и целуясь, падают на кровать.</p>
<p>Ируке кажется, что его жизнь уже очень сладкая.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>